Kiss no Daiichi
by BabyTears
Summary: The first kiss is always sweet and passionate but for Tezuka and Fuji, it's more of a challange that goes a long long way. [TezuFuji] Fuji's birthday fic, one shot.


_First and foremost, a happy birthday to Fuji Syusuke! As promised, I've written the birthday fic for our birthday boy! Actually I am kinda frustrated when I am writing this story. I actually deleted two story plots that I had originally intended to write. And this plot came after I was near to finish my second plot so I deleted everything and wrote this. Anyway here's the story...hope you guys like it!_

_**Kiss no Daiichi (The first kiss)**_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu was not the kind of person that one would consider romantic and initiative. Those who knew him would use one word to define him, tennisaholic. Perhaps tennis was the only thing where the stoic captain of Seigaku tennis club put his whole heart into, with much passion. Of course there is another thing that the brown eyed placed his affection on. A certain blue eyed prodigy in his tennis club named Fuji Syusuke._

_Tezuka had been dating the brunette for the past six months and believe it or not, they had never kissed. They had been to dates, holding each other's hands and getting cozy at either boy's place embracing each other but nothing more than that. Something would definitely bound to happen just seconds before their lips touched. Fuji would often make it as a joke that they were cursed because of their forbidden love. Still, this chaste kiss is important to the both of them, as it was their very first and it would pledge their love for one another._

_With Fuji's birthday in just an hour's time, Tezuka wondered if Cupid would be kind enough to grant them just one kiss. Surely, it is not that hard to kiss the tensai right? He pulled out a little beige box from the pocket of his winter coat and played with the silver ribbon that was neatly tied around it._

_"Maa buchou you're gonna turn the ribbon to threads if you continue to play with it like this..." Fuji let out a chuckle as he gently removed the box from Tezuka's hand. A smile escaped from the tensai's face as he opens the box. There lying amidst the snow-white cotton was a ring of white gold and beautifully engraved in the inner part was the full name of Fuji in kanji._

_"Kunimitsu...are you hinting something here? Say a proposal to me?" Fuji leaned towards the captain and pinched the blushing captain's nose playfully. Holding out his right hand as he placed the ring on Tezuka's palm with the other, Fuji motioned the captain to put on the ring for him._

_"Syusuke...this is not a proposal..." Tezuka let out a sigh but surrendered when Fuji gave him a childish pout. The blue eyed sure knew his boyfriend's weakness and since it was his birthday, Tezuka had no choice but to oblige Fuji's request. On the other hand, the stoic captain thought this might be a good atmosphere and excuse to kiss the birthday boy._

_Their eyes met as Tezuka slowly slipped the ring onto Fuji's wedding finger. And slowly the brown eyed pull the tensai closer towards him, his eyes concentrating on the pale pink lips that had never been conquered. The next few seconds seems like ages for Tezuka and just as Fuji's lips were inches away from his, the door to their room burst opened and Yuuta came rushing in with the slightest idea of what he had just interrupted. It took the startled Tezuka quite awhile to remember that they were celebrating Fuji's birthday at a holiday chalet with Fuji's family, the regulars from Seigaku and a couple from other schools. Exhaling of long deep breaths were heard from the lovers and the tensai threw the stoic captain an apologetic look._

_"Aniki, it's about time to cut the cake. Minna are waiting at the hall so please come down with Tezuka san when you guys finish talking." Yuuta bowed and exited the room, leaving Fuji rather amused about how innocent his own brother was and how Tezuka was restraining himself from cursing._

_"Let's try the kissing part later ok?" the prodigy chuckled as he pulled the annoyed captain out of the room. And so midnight came and everyone gave well wishes to the prodigy, lavishing him with neatly wrapped presents of all sorts of colors. One could easily judge Fuji's popularity just by looking at all the gifts that he had received and among all of them, the blue eyed knew which one he favors most, Tezuka's. Still, what Fuji wanted most was still not given. As he blow out the candles on the cake, the tensai silently made a wish that the gods above would grant him a gift for his birthday, a romantic birthday kiss from Tezuka._

_By the time Fuji went around to distribute the cake, he was left with one big slice that he had reserved for himself and Tezuka. Looking around, the prodigy found Tezuka alone at the balcony. Fuji shrugged his shoulders as he took the plate of cake and headed towards the stoic captain._

_"Hey...sorry you had go through those loud music because me. I bet you must be having a headache right now." Fuji said softly as he leaned against the railing of the balcony. He knew that Tezuka was never a party person and he had only agreed to come for the birthday bash because it was the prodigy's birthday._

_"It's not that bad actually. I just came out here to get some fresh airs." Tezuka sighed._

_"By the way... thanks for the birthday present. Of all the gifts I've received this year,yours had gotta be my favorite." Fuji smiled sweetly as he brought a piece of his birthday cake into his mouth. Tezuka stared at the pair of chocolate coated lips absently, wondering if they would taste better with or without the extra topping._

_"I'm glad you like it... which reminds me... I had not wished you a happy birthday. Otanjoubi omedetou, Syusuke. Say... can I have a bit of that cake?" Tezuka asked as he leaned towards Fuji. The blue eyed thanked his boyfriend and was about to pass the plate of cake to the taller boy when Tezuka cupped his chin and kissed those lips that were as pink as cherry blossoms. And although they were smudged with chocolate cream, they tasted like apples. It reminded the captain of the apple pies that Fuji baked for him on Valentine's Day, sugary and addictive. Everything else was pretty much forgotten as Fuji wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck, pulling the browned eyed to a level that the blue eyed himself could easily return his taller boyfriend's kiss. He was not about to let their first kiss, which had took too long to arrive, to be wasted without leaving a good memory._

_As they parted reluctantly from lack of air, Tezuka was wondering how their kiss could go on so smoothly. His answer was revealed thou, in less than a second as Yumiko and Saeki walked into the balcony giggling away. The first had a Polaroid camera in her hand while the other a video camera. The boys blinked and hurriedly pulled away from each other, their faces shaded with a touch of redness. Saeki gave a cheeky whistle as Yumiko walks towards the couple and handed them a photo that she took just moments ago._

_"Happy Birthday Syusuke." Yumiko said as she gave her brother a hug._

_"Syu... I'm sorry but mine shall be a belated present, after I make this video in to a DVD. So be patient ne?" Saeki winked as Yumiko pushed him out of the balcony. The lovebirds look at each other and let out a long sigh._

_"Hmm... Yumiko neesan's camera skills are just as good as mine. I guess I kinda prefer her present than yours now buchou. Do remind me to buy a photo frame to hang it ok? " Fuji teased, knowing fully well how irritated Tezuka was by the photo._

_"Kunimitsu... you know something? When it comes to you, the correct word to be use is love. I can always buy something I fancy but there is no ways for me to buy our first kiss. And no matter how rich I am, I would never be able to buy another Tezuka Kunimitsu to love me with all his heart." A rare smiled blossomed on the captain's face as he wrapped his arms around the prodigy and hugged him tightly, savoring those honeyed words._

_"Then for you the words that I'll be using would be my one and only, I love you Syusuke." It was now, Fuji's turn to smile. He tugged Tezuka's collar downwards to claim those lips that fitted his perfectly._

_Fortunately for the both of them, no one came to interrupt this time round._

_Owari 23/2/05_

_Much love, hugs and kisses to those who had reviewed in advance. I hope you guys like this. TezuFuji have been a really lovely pair to write about and I'm sad to see the anime coming to an end thou. But I'll still continue writting this pairring in future. Of course there will be some other pairrings that I'll be trying out so please give me all of your guidance ne? Love, BabyTears(babysyusuke)._


End file.
